The present invention relates to teaching aids and more specifically to a teaching aid for teaching students the arts of permanent hair setting and hair coloring under simulated conditions which realistically duplicate actual conditions.
Teaching aids to teach students the art of hair styling and wig styling, and to enable students to practice, generally take the form of a model of a human head whose skull portion is covered by a wig or by a plurality of wig swatches as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,943, for example. Similar models have been used in the past to also demonstrate and practice the art of permanent hair setting and coloring. However, the use of such demonstration and training models provided with a relatively costly wig which, for the purpose of practicing permanent hair setting and hair coloring is preferably made of natural human hair, is very costly as the wig deteriorates very rapidly and must be replaced by a new substantially expensive wig after a relatively short period of time. More importantly yet, the demonstration and training model is incapable of duplicating actual conditions because the chemicals used for permanent hair setting and for hair coloring are formulated and compounded such as to take into consideration, and thus require, normal body heat to react and oxidize completely within the time periods prescribed for application of each chemical solution.